1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fiber reinforced metal composite material which has a reduced thermal expansion coefficient while retaining good abrasion resistance and heat resistance. Applications of this invention include compressor and engine parts, for example, vanes, rotors, swash plates and other parts of a compressor, parts of the pistons of an engine and the liners in engines or compressors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hyper-eutectic aluminum-silicon-type alloys comprising primary crystal silicon have hitherto been used in materials requiring abrasion resistance, heat resistance and a low thermal expansion coefficient, in addition to reduced-weight. However, although it is considerably low, the thermal expansion coefficient of the hyper-eutectic aluminum-silicon-type alloys is about 18.times.10.sup.-6 /.degree.C. Therefore, they have not always been satisfactory when used as components for compressor vanes etc., particularly, those requiring a low thermal expansion coefficient. In view of the above, it has been contemplated, in recent years, to manufacture these parts with fiber-reinforced metal composite materials having abrasion resistance and a low thermal expansion coefficient, that is, composite materials in which JISAC8A aluminum alloy (A1-12%Si-1%Cu-2%Ni) is reinforced with alumina-silica fibers, where this composite material is excellent in abrasion resistance, heat resistance and seizure resistance to suppress the thermal expansion by the fibers (refer to composite material disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 93837/1983).